camp_mythicafandomcom-20200215-history
Glaucus
In Greek mythology, Glaucus (Greek: Γλαυκος, Glaukos, "sea-gray") is the patron god of fishermen and sailors who is a son of Poseidon and Alcyone. Mythology Deification Glaucus began his life as a mortal fisherman living in Anthedon. He discovered a magical herb by accident which could bring the fish he caught back to life and decided to try eating it. The herb made him immortal but also caused him to grow a fish's tail instead of legs, forcing him to dwell forever in the sea. Glaucus was initially upset by this side-effect, but Oceanus and Tethys received him well and he was quickly accepted among the deities of the sea and was taught the art of prophecy. Scylla Glaucus fell in love with the beautiful nymph Scylla and wanted her for his wife, but she was appalled by his fish-like features and fled onto land when he tried to approach her. He asked the witch Circe for a potion to make Scylla fall in love with him, but Circe fell in love with him instead. She tried to win his heart with her most passionate and loving words, telling him to scorn Scylla and stay with her. He replied that trees would grow on the ocean floor and seaweed would grow on the highest mountain before he would stop loving Scylla. In her anger, Circe poisoned the pool where Scylla bathed, transforming her into a terrible monster. Ariadne Glaucus also tried to win the hand of Ariadne after she was abandoned by Theseus. Dionysus then fought Glaucus over Ariadne and overpowered him, binding his hands and feet with grape vines. He, however, released Glaucus when the latter disclosed his name and origin. Other figures Son of Minos Glaucus was also a son of Minos and Pasiphae who fell into a jar of honey and died. Unable to find their son, Minos and Pasiphae went to the Oracle of Delph who told them, "a marvelous creature has been born amongst you: whoever finds the true likeness for this creature will also find the child". They interpreted this to refer to a newborn calf in Minos' herd. Three times a day, the calf changed color from white to red to black. Polyeidos observed the similarity to the ripening of the fruit of the mulberry plant, and Minos sent him to find Glaucus. Searching fnor the boy, Polyeidos saw an owl driving bees away from a wine cellar in Minos' palace. Inside the wine cellar was a cask of honey, with the dead Glaucus inside. Minos demanded Glaucus be brought back to life, though Polyeidos objected. Minos was justified in his insistence, as the Delphic Oracle said that the seer would restore the child to life. Minos shut Polyeidos in the wine cellar with a sword. When a snake appeared nearby, Polyeidos killed it with the sword. Another snake came for the first and, after seeing its mate dead, left and brought back a herb which brought the first snake back to life. Polyeidos then used the herb to resurrect Glaucus. Minos refused to let Polyeidos leave Crete until he taught Glaucus the art of divination. Polyeidos did so, but then, at the last second before leaving, asked Glaucus to spit in his mouth. Glaucus did so and forgot everything he had been taught. Glaucus had one daughter, named Deiphobe, who was a priestess of Apollo and Artemis. Son of Sisyphus Glaucus was a son of Sisyphus and Merope. Initially, Sisyphus tried to arrange a marriage for Glaucus with the shapeshifting Mestra, a daughter of Erysichthon. However, despite the payment of valuable bride gifts, she eluded the marriage and was taken to an island by Poseidon. Glaucus refused to allow his horses to mate in order to keep them powerful. This angered Aphrodite who drove his horses mad, causing them to tear him apart during the funeral games of King Pelias. Category:Greek mythology Category:Greek deities Category:Greek gods Category:Greek mortals